Hot Shots!
by thefiresensei
Summary: This will be a collection of more, shall we say steamy?, one shots. Warning! They will be explicit and most definitely nsfw. Will feature Kailor and potentially other ships.


**Heat**

The dirt and dust kicked up from the back of the bikes clouded around them, almost obscuring the bright burners of Jay's jet overhead. As they rounded yet another stark, rocky outcrop Lloyd gave a small whoop over the intercom as the familiar sails of the Bounty finally came into view, jutting proudly up into the early dusk sky.

"Home sweet home!" Jay's burners roared into life as he punched the thrusters, the jet bursting into renewed life. "Last one home has to do the dishes!"

"Uhhh… guess you can save them for me then."

"What?" Cole slowed his bike, turning to look behind him questioningly. The bright red blade cycle pulled alongside him, Kai slowing and matching his speed. The red ninja gestured to the approaching fork in the road, if the dust covered dirt track classified as that, his hand pointing to the right hand track.

"I'm, uh, gonna head on to the city…It's only another hour from here, if that."

Cole tilted his head, pulling his hood closer against the relentless dust. "Are you not tired? I can't wait to grab a hot shower and climb into my bed after these last few days."

"I don't think it's his own bed he's thinking of climbing into, Cole."

Kai grinned into the intercom, waving a hand up at the jet as it circled back over them. "Thanks for that, Jay. But it's not that often we're this close to the city just lately, and…you know…" The fire ninja's voice trailed off, his shoulders shrugging as Cole turned to him again.

"Man's got needs, say no more!"

"Urgh, Jay! I'd rather not know the ins and outs of my brother's love life, y'know?" Nya sped past, the sudden turbulence from her slipstream making the two motorcycles wobble slightly.

"Okay, well we'll see you tomorrow then, Fireboy." Cole leant down, gunning his throttle and catching up to Nya's slipstream, manoeuvring to draft within it.

Various calls of _bye_ and _don't sleep tight_ followed the red ninja as he leaned and pulled off the main road, pointing his cycle in the direction of the distant city, it's lights beginning to glimmer on the horizon as the dusk light began to dim.

* * *

Despite the weariness in his muscles Kai could feel the tingling of excitement coursing through him as he secured the bike outside the flagship Master Chen's, knowing that as she hadn't picked up his calls this would be the only other place she would be on a weekday evening. Was it Tuesday? Wednesday? His tired mind soon gave up on the conundrum, wanting to forget the strains, anxieties and exertions of the past mission and lose himself instead in the arms of Skylor. He frowned as he caught sight of his hair in a wing mirror, quickly trying to pat some of the dust and, urgh, whatever else that was, caught up within severely wind swept spikes. Kai pulled out the most immediate twigs he could locate, running a hand tentatively through the thick, chocolate coloured mass of hair, sighing. No way he was going to go and find somewhere to fix this up now, not now that he was here.

He strode over to the door, purposefully looking away from the crumpled, battle encrusted ninja reflected in the fairy lit shop front window, pulling off his gloves as he pushed through into the restaurant. A bell chimed out his arrival with a tinny little jingle; Skylor's assistant manager, he always forgot their name, looked up, pausing from where they were labelling up the domes for some of those colourful little plastic dishes on the conveyor belt, their eyes looking the ruffled ninja up and down before smirking.

"I'll shout her for you. Here," Kai caught the tossed over bottle. "You look like you need it. Grab a seat."

Kai flopped himself down on one of the high stools at the conveyer, gratefully downing the ice cold cherry coke as he pulled on his uwagi, loosening the straps on his sleeve armour and pulling them off with relief. The traditional kusari chainmail clinked as it pooled onto the tabletop, grabbing the attention of a group of teens sitting in the nearest window booth. He grinned as they watched him intently, mutterings of _is he_…? carrying over. Kai flashed them one of his signature smiles followed with a wink, grinning to himself as they whispered giggles and gasps to each other. Probably best not to remove anymore of the itching armour or loosen off anymore of his uwagi right now, he thought; don't want to cause a stampede in here.

His eyes went instead to following the rainbow coloured plates and bowls making their steady journey around the conveyer instead, his stomach moaning slightly. When did he last eat? His stomach went from moaning to churning as he remembered the lunch Cole had made a couple of (a few?) days ago, having no choice but to force it down quickly as they had got the call and hurried out to their vehicles. He eyed some of the neon pink plates making their way past him, the inari pockets on them making his mouth water. Maybe he'll grab something later; other needs to attend to first.

The sudden feel of her strong, slender arms wrapping themselves around his chest, fingertips gently kneading his flesh as they pushed in-between the toggles of his gi, was enough to re-electrify his tired body immediately. His gasp was involuntary as she nuzzled into his neck, kissing gently just under his ear. Kai closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, his pulse racing as he turned himself in his seat, eyes opening just enough to take her in as he pulled her round to face him. One hand reached up and stroked through her silky red hair, urgency barely concealed as he guided her to him gently. He could scarcely hear the murmurs of the boothful of teens as their lips met, the edges of his mouth curling up slightly as his tongue persuaded hers open with a soft moan. The kiss deepened as she placed her hands onto his neck, fingers massaging into his scalp as one hand wandered up into his hair. The teetering of their teen audience was the only thing which was keeping him, barely, from grabbing her and hoisting her up onto that sushi conveyer belt, scattering the garish plates and their inner treasures as he pulled himself up onto her, skilled fingers unlacing the obi and kimono ties keeping her concealed, soft skin from his intense, hot kisses…

The not so subtle throat clearing of the assistant manager pulled them apart reluctantly, their eyes not leaving each other's as the blonde stepped towards them, thrusting a thick, ringbound ledger towards Skylor.

"If you just finish signing off the rota I can take care of everything else here tonight. I think you might have other…things...to take care of." The assistant looked down, flushing slightly. Kai noted her name badge, _Charlie_, making a mental note to thank Charlie at some point. Skylor pulled away slightly from the red ninja's grip, taking the ledger with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Charlie. Only if you're sure?"

Charlie looked up, shrugging. "Of course, it's steady away in here tonight. So, yeah. The night is yours." Skylor smiled warmly, nodding then turning back to Kai.

"I'll be about ten minutes; I just need to go through this then I'll be up." She dug into her pocket, pulling out her apartment keys, placing them in his hand and closing his fingers around them as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "But please grab a shower whilst you're waiting, you're covered in that much dirt and who knows what else you could quite easily be mistaken for an earth ninja."

Kai grinned, jumping down from the seat and dusting himself off, wincing as clumps of dirt did indeed crumble off his gi onto the floor. "Huh, duly noted." He shrugged, grabbing his deposited lightweight kusari sleeves and gloves. "Not a Cole fan, hmm?" his eyes flashed as he teased her, quickly chugging the last of the cherry coke.

Skylor looked back at him from the swinging kitchen doors, eyebrows raised in humour. "I've already got all the ninja I need right here."

Kai could feel his cheeks heating up as she made her way back over to him, long red pony tail swinging behind her, several pairs of teen eyes watching as she pressed her hands onto his chest, leaning into him.

"Oh and Kai," she stretched up slightly, pressing a small kiss onto his lips, a _hmm?_ escaping him. "Hi." He smiled into the kiss, his free hand reaching up and brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Mmm, hi. It's good to see you." The redhead grinned, lightly pushing him away before waving him off with a jabbing finger on his chest.

"Now go on and grab that shower. I'll be there soon."

Kai rubbed the back of his neck, smile wide as he walked back out of the restaurant, making his way to the side door which led to the upstairs apartment in which Skylor was currently living, humming lightly to himself. The door swung open easily but as always he couldn't locate the light switch to the narrowest of stairs he had ever come across, so he lit a fist, finding the energy from somewhere to bound up the steps two at a time.

It didn't take long for the ninja to strip out of his gi, grimacing as he noted how dirty it really was as he dumped it along with the armour and various straps and belts in the corner of Skylor's small but cosy bedroom. He paused as he ran a hand across the crisp, white bedsheets, resisting the urge to throw himself down onto the bed, despite how welcoming the cushions looked; Skylor would not be impressed if he snuggled in it in his current filth and sweat laden state, no matter how much they had missed each other and how little sleep he'd had propped up against Cole in their makeshift tent…he yawned, rubbing a hand across his face. Shower time.

The small wetroom soon filled with steam as he cranked the little overhead shower up to the max, closing his eyes and letting the water cascade through his hair once he'd managed to select the best smelling products from Skylor's selection. He'd soaped himself up to within an inch of his life, his hair finally squeaking clean when he ran his hands through it. Breathing in deeply, he inhaled the steam and welcomed its heat filling his lungs and enveloping him, the water running down his torso in torrents which traced the curves and contours of his body.

"So… do you need some help getting cleaned up in there?"

Kai's head snapped up, his eyes glowing as they locked onto Skylor's where she leant against the doorframe, unashamedly drinking in the view before her. He straightened himself up, the lopsided smile growing as he watched her bite her lip, eyes travelling down his wet torso.

"Eyes up, Ms Chen!" She flushed as he teased, quickly unfolding her arms, cheeks turning pink as she stuttered.

"Well, I, ah…"

Kai grinned, stepping forward and catching her arm, pulling her in under the water with him.

"Kai! I'm still dressed!"

"Let me help you with that…"

He started with the belt holding her traditional style kimono top in place, one hand caressing the curves of her back as he untied the knot and carefully unravelled the long black material, his eyes not leaving hers. She leaned back into his touch, pressing her back into the tiled wall, closing her eyes against the water droplets. Her silk top fell away as he pulled the belt free, the wet material falling open to reveal her crisp white, satin bra, her chest rising with shortened breaths beneath. Leaning forward, his lips kissed and worked their way down her décolletage as she shrugged out of the clinging silk. She moaned lightly as his tongue traced the rivers of hot water running down her chest, placing a gentle kiss on the soft curves of her breasts at the edge of her bra before straightening back up. He turned his attention to her neck as she fumbled with her pants, stepping out of the tight material before slinging it in the corner of the steam filled room. She could feel his gaze intensify as she looked back up, his mouth meeting with hers in a hot, wet kiss, her mouth obligingly widening as his tongue gently probed hers. Kai moaned lightly as she pulled back reaching behind her and unhooking her bra, stepping out of her panties as she shrugged the bra straps off. Eyes locked with his, she reached up, carefully pulling the hair tie from her ponytail. The red waves of her hair swept down over her shoulders, cascading gently over her pink, erect nipples.

Kai stepped back slightly, his hands resting on her hips as he took her in, smouldering depths of his eyes sparking with amber as he exhaled. She smiled coyly, allowing her eyes to run across the muscular angles of his chest, following the sculptured lines of his abs. The smile widened as he moved forward, scooping her in his arms, feeling his hardness pressing against her thighs.

Slow, small pecks quickly escalated into deep, sensual kisses, Kai's defined body pressed tightly against Skylor's petite, lithe form, her hands pinned above her in his firm yet gentle grasp as his other hand roamed and explored every bump, curve and dip of her body. She moaned into his mouth, the hot water running and dripping between them, his penis twitching in response. She sent an explorative hand reaching down and cupped him gently, Kai's face looking dangerously close to coming undone as she pushed him back against the cool, tiled wall behind him, water bouncing off their naked bodies. Jaw tight and head back, he closed his eyes as she traced the length of his torso, fingers lightly tracing the golden skin peppered with scars as she slowly teased and played with the length of him. He groaned as she pressed her thighs into his, grinding slightly, arms folding around his neck as he reached down, kissing the curves of her breasts lightly. As his tongue finally teased around her nipple she couldn't help but sigh, his other hand moving to cup her breast, gently massaging as his tongue skimmed and flicked, lightly sucking the erect pink tip. Swallowing, she took his hand away, guiding it down to her depths, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as a wave of hot pleasure coursed through her.

Breathlessly, Skylor looked up, locking with his deep-set ember filled eyes. "Not here, the bed."

"Your wish is my command." He positively smouldered as his strong hands swathed around her waist, lifting her with ease. Skylor giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, breaking out into raucous laughter as he slipped slightly with a muttered _whoops_ on the drenched wetroom floor, the shower continuing to flow in hot torrents behind them as he carried her through to her tiny bedroom, the steam escaping through the opened door.

She ran her fingers through the thick, dishevelled and soaking spikes, her own red hair cascading heavily around her as he pressed her onto the bed, his hands sweeping the cushions off and out of the way as he leant his weight onto her urgently. Her body shivered with pleasure as he ran his hands down her sides, lacing her with hungry, breathy kisses, his moist mouth dragging down her wet body. She groaned, unable to take anymore.

"Kai…" Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, a whimper that he understood immediately. The look in his eyes was too much as they flicked up to her and without hesitation she reached down and pulled him back up to her, her hips lifting and centring him, guiding him into place. Wordlessly she wrapped her legs tightly around him, adjusting her hips so that he entered her completely, the pleasure as he filled her overwhelming for both of them. Skylor threw her head back into the mattress as he pushed forward slowly, the sheets scrunching underneath them as they fell into a steadily developing rhythm, hands reaching and grabbing as they tried to pull each other closer with low gasps and snatched kisses.

It wasn't long before the pleasure was intense, the warmth Skylor could feel growing in small waves of heated desire. Through hooded eyes Skylor could see the concentration, the set jawline as Kai focussed on holding back, his thrusts becoming slower and deeper, sculpted abs rippling as he moved above her. Desire overwhelmed her, her breath shallowing further as she grabbed his hand, guiding it to her breast. His eyes flicked open, arm muscles straining as he answered and took the sweet pink flesh in his mouth, teasing and tugging gently with his teeth. It was enough to send her teetering breathlessly to the edge, the waves of heat and pleasure beginning to ripple and pool inside her, her knees trembling with the building. She leant up and kissed his neck, wet lips working and pressing lightly just above his Adam's apple, her fingers clasping and pulling through his hair, her body giving his wordless permission. Kai responded immediately, his control quickly lost as every muscle tightened as he pushed himself into her, burrowing his face into her neck as he moaned, thrusting deeply. HIs pulsing deep inside of her sent her flying over the edge, crying out as she came undone completely in his arms. They both lay panting and collapsing into each other, unable to speak but allowing their mouths to do the talking with small kisses mingling into longer ones as they both got their breath back, the trembling gradually dissipating.

"Fuck." Kai muttered against her ear as he regained his composure, his head leaning into her touch as she stroked a hand against his cheek, fingers catching lightly on his bristled skin. She laughed, kissing his mouth, eyes bright.

"I think we just did!" His smile lit his whole face as he burrowed into the mattress, still laid across her with his head twisted to face her, playing with her long, slightly curling damp hair. Skylor made a quick grab for his free hand, lightly kissing each fingertip, making her way to his knuckles before placing slow kisses on his wrist as he traced his fingers across her soft stomach, lingering in her curves.

Gradually the world beyond their immediate focus came back into view, Skylor groaning as she realised the shower was still running at full pelt, the steam having long crept through the crack in the open door and filled the room around them. She rolled Kai back off of her, the fire elemental giving a low, satisfied hum as he scratched his taut stomach, catching one of the pillows she tossed to him and shoving it behind him. He propped himself up with his arm stuffed behind the pillow, watching her with contentment as she moved gracefully around the apartment, flicking the shower back off then returning to the room with tubs of take out from the restaurant.

"I guessed you'd be hungry."

"Hmm, damn right I am." He sat up, taking one of the tubs but eyes not leaving hers. She glided back onto the bed, folding her legs under her as she curled back next to him, shining red hair cascading over her pale, naked skin. The tub's contents spilled over as Kai dropped it back down, his hands reaching behind her and pulling her back towards him, mouth seeking hers as he murmured, voice low, "But I never said what for."

Skylor laughed, pulling back slightly as she grabbed one of the inari pouches, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Even you need to eat though, Kai." She could see his eyes lighting up mischievously, the mouthful getting chewed and swallowed down quickly.

"There, I've eaten." Strong hands gripped her and she giggled as he pulled her back onto him, her thighs straddled across him. He reached for her arm, eyes watching her intently as he kissed along it, tracing the outline of her muscles with his mouth.

"What, already?" he paused at her amused gasp, signature lop sided smile playing across his face.

"What can I say? I've missed you."

Skylor smiled, draping her body back over his, her hair framing both their faces as she kissed him deeply, pausing briefly to breathe a heady _I've missed you too _as she placed the tub of inari and mochi back onto the side table, laughing freely as Kai snatched her back to him as he breathed into her ear hotly _let me show you how much…_


End file.
